


Something From Nothing

by EpicKatt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKatt/pseuds/EpicKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a well-known fact that Gavin enjoyed stupid, what he presumed clever bets. It was even better known that these so called ‘brilliant bets’ were ones he more enjoyed whenever Michael was included in them. And that’s how Michael found himself in a challenge of a week of bets, all to see Gavin attempt the gross new fad popular among teens. As the bets progress, however, Michael begins to notice the challenges are becoming less and less about making him lose. While Michael attempts to be more considerate towards Gavin in hopes the bets may be more merciful, Gavin begins to make them a bit more… uncomfortable for Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Gambling: The sure way of getting nothing from something**   
_-Wilson Mizner_  


* * *

_  
_  


 

It was a well-known fact that Gavin enjoyed stupid, what he presumed clever bets. It was even better known that these so called ‘brilliant bets’ were ones he more enjoyed whenever Michael was included in them. Michael had won some—drinking an entire bottle of barbeque sauce, which had been hell later that night on his stomach—and he’d lost some— everyone remembered the cherry colored vomit he’d had for a few days after the gummy bear incident. All of these bets were in good fun though, and Michael knew Gavin felt the same about their silly games. Gavin, however, had begun to grow bored of the usual stupid bets where he always left his own wallet more hollowed than he’d started.

 

“One week?” Michael questioned, leaning back from his desk and swiveling his chair around a bit to give the other an incredulous look. The other had just given him a new proposal for a bet, a bet about bets, which seemed like something only out of the movie Inception, only stupider because it was Gavin Free.

 

“Yeah!” The enthusiastic Brit threw his arms up a bit as he grinned at the other. “An entire week where you do a bet each day, whatever I decide!” He was just as energetic as always, but his voice was laced with even more childish excitement than usual.

 

“No fucking way.” Michael quickly shot down, turning back to his own monitor. “You’re just going to make me do stupid and disgusting shit until I give up.” He responded to the idea, not allowing himself to trap himself in a situation where he would wind up embarrassing himself or strangling his supposed best friend.

 

“No it’s cool,” Gavin continued to insist, waving his hand a bit. “I’m saving the worst for the loser.” He assured him, managing to peak curiosity and interest again in the Jersey boy.

 

Michael wasn’t one to be tempted by trivial things like bets and the outcomes of it, but just the way the other had worded it was enough to draw him in a bit. “What stakes are we talking about?” He questioned carefully, getting a grin from Gavin in return.

 

“Oh, I’m glad you asked Michael!” He quickly turned to his computer and began typing. “Have you heard of the latest fad teenagers here are doin’?”

 

“I can’t say I am.” Michael replied, furrowing his brow as he rolled his chair over a bit more to get a glimpse of what Gavin was messing with. Gavin scooted back a bit as he allowed Michael access to the screen, and some rather disturbing video.

 

“Ugh! What is that?!” Michael cringed at the sight of these teens snorting these...things.

 

“Condoms.”

 

“Condoms?!” Michael wasn’t the only one who questioned this, as most of the guys in the office had been silently eavesdropping the entire time.

 

“Get the fuck out.” Geoff commented, leaning over to watch over top of Michael. Sure enough, these dopey teenage girls were unraveling lubricated latex protection and…

 

“Oh, that’s gross.” Ray summarized everyone’s thoughts with one statement. The office shuddered in disgust as the video played out.

 

“Loser has to do it.” Gavin laid down the stakes, and Michael was not picking it up.

 

“No way in fucking hell.” Michael grunted, rolling back to his desk. “There’s no goddamn way I’m going to take a chance on having to do that in the end!” He shook his head, willing that idea away.

 

“Oh come on Michael, are you implying you expect to fail?” Gavin taunted, earning a low growl from the annoyed Jersey boy.

 

“Don’t pull that bullshit with me. You’d be challenging me to the most ridiculous and impossible shit just so I would lose!” Michael accused with a scowl. “I’m not going to set myself up to something that I know you’ll be fucking around with!”

 

“But Michael!” Gavin began to whine now, trying his best to do something to convince the other into taking up his challenge. “I promise it won’t be anything too bad! Honest, when have I ever lied to you Michael? Michael?” He was definitely a persistent one, Michael would give him that much.

 

“Gavin shut the fuck up.” Michael stated in a firm, clear tone that assured him he was entirely done with the topic. “You always say that. _Mi-cool, it won’t be bad I promise! I wouldn’t do that to you! Wot?_ ” He mocked his British accent in a way that suggested he only did it to bug him.

 

“You should do it Michael.” Ray spoke up from the other side of him at his own desk. “I mean Yolo right?”

 

“You shut the fuck up too.” Michael simply replied to this, fuming a bit as he was slowly losing the bit of patience he had.

 

“Michaaael!” Gavin continued to drawl, earning a tired sigh from Geoff across the room.

 

“Just do it so he’ll shut the hell up. You know he’ll keep going on about it until you give it.” Geoff spoke up, carding a hand through his hair as he tried to remain cool and collected.

 

“Oh my God, fine.” Michael gave in, throwing his hands up in defeat. “I’ll do the fucking bet!”

 

Geoff turned his chair around at this, rubbing his face now before looking to both of them. “All right, I’m laying down some rules since I still have to work with you two at the end of this.” He commented. “First of all, don’t be stupid. Gavin, don’t make him do something that could potentially harm or kill him.” He spoke. “That includes stupid stunts, dangerous behaviors, illegal activity and so forth.” He looked between the two. “Second, no permanent effects. Don’t make him get a tattoo, or a piercing.”

 

“Piercings aren't permanent though!” Gavin complained at this restriction.

 

“I don’t care, I’m still banning it.” Geoff simply retorted, silencing Gavin. “Next, you can fuck with anyone in the office, but don’t break anything. If you break something, you’re paying for it. Last, just remember you still have to see each other every day after this. Don’t be acting like pissy little girls not talking to each other because of something that happened. I have a kid at home; I don’t need two more at work.” He finished, turning back to his desk. “Other than that, do whatever the hell you want.”

 

Gavin grinned and looked back to Michael. “If you can’t do even one bet I give you this week, you lose. And loser snorts, deal?” He held his hand out to shake and confirm the rules and restrictions to their little game. Michael looked to him before down at his hand, quickly spitting into his own before grasping Gavin’s before he could pull away. “Deal.”

 

“Ugh Michael!! That’s disgusting!” Gavin gagged, earning a round of laughs from the guys in the office as the Brit tried to pry his hand away while simultaneously trying to not get sick from the slimy feeling in his hand. Once he got it away, he immediately rushed to the bathroom to wash his hand, and potentially vomit. Michael hadn’t even stopped to think that perhaps he should watch the things he did to torment Gavin now, as he would be deciding his daily doom for the rest of the week. And the more vicious Michael was to Gavin, the worse each challenge would be every day.

* * *

 

The rest of the day went on pretty smoothly; no signs of Gavin plotting anything for the other, and editing was going pretty smoothly for once. Michael had yet to notice Gavin’s stare boring into the side of his head, as he was preoccupied trying to get his editing done so he wouldn’t be trying to juggle other things with it. After leaning up a minute to take a break and rub his eyes, he finally noticed Gavin’s presence and stare.

 

“What? What are you looking at?” Michael frowned; eyeing the other suspiciously a moment and searching his face for any sign of what he could possibly be thinking. “What the hell do you want Gavin?” He spoke in a sharper tone to get his attention.

 

“Are we starting the week today, or tomorrow?” Gavin pressed, seeming to have something on his mind as he asked that question. Michael could only assume that meant he had an idea of his very first bet, and it wasn’t exactly giving him a confident feeling in his gut.

 

“I don’t give a shit Gavin. Just remember the rules.” Michael made sure to reinstate that, really dreading what the other was going to put him up to.

 

“All right, then we’re going to start today!” Gavin announced in excitement, grinning in glee as he began to wheel himself over to Geoff’s desk and looking under it. He proceeded to do this for a few minutes to every desk before stopping at Ray’s desk. He looked up at Michael again with another one of those devious grins before pushing his chair away.

 

“Hold on, let me get the camera going.” Geoff commented, moving to start recording what was bound to be golden footage for their channel. Michael wasn’t entirely too sure what was going on, or what Ray’s desk had to do with this first challenge he was about to learn about.

 

“So Michael! How are you feeling about this first bet you are about to receive?” Michael looked up, realizing Geoff had been talking to explain what was going on so the audience understood better.

 

“Uh, you know.” Michael shrugged, making a slightly uninterested expression. In all honesty, however, he was a bit nervous considering he had absolutely no idea what was going to happen to himself.

 

“All right Michael!” Gavin announced with that smug little grin still present on his face. “Are you ready for your first bet?” He questioned, as if Michael truly had a choice in the matter or not.

 

“As much as I’ll ever be, just tell me what to do.” Michael replied calmly, watching as Gavin patted Ray’s desk. Ray had moved to the other side of the room to let the other two have their space for whatever fresh hell was coming.

 

“I dare you to take the hard gum on the bottom of Ray’s desk, and chew it for ten minutes!”

 

There was nothing more sickening than the idea of taking something that had been stuck to that dirty desk for God knows how long, and to top it off, it had been inside of someone else’s mouth for a period of time before being stuck there.

 

“Ah, that’s gross.” Ray commented, summarizing everyone’s feelings on the matter once again. Collective comments of the unfortunate first bet and how revolting it was, along with laughs at the misfortune of it, soon followed the first comment by Ray.

 

“That’s sick, you piece of shit!” Michael snarled at the other, taking all his willpower not to shove his fist down the others throat to eradicate that smile.

 

“You have to do it Michael! You agreed!” Gavin replied, moving away from the desk with an impish air about him. Michael was slowly starting to regret agreeing to this, but it would be worth it to see the other coughing and gagging trying to snort protection up his nose.

 

“Goddammit, fine.” Michael agreed with an exasperated sigh as he shoved Gavin aside to gain access to the desk. He crouched down enough to get a good view of what exactly he was dealing with, and how disgusting it was. He made a sound of displeasure as he yanked it off the bottom of the desk, giving it a scowl as he stared down at the hard pink rock that was once gum.

 

“C’mon Michael, ten minutes!” Gavin reminded in a mocking sing song voice that had Michael gritting his teeth in anger. Gavin always seemed to have that magical effect on him. He reluctantly brought it up to his face, cringing in disgust a moment.

 

“I’m not held responsible if you get like, herpes or something.” Ray spoke up before the other popped it in his mouth.

 

“You haven’t had enough sexual encounters or even platonic encounters for you to even have that.” Michael remarked, earning a few laughs from the guys.

 

“Well, you got me.” Ray admitted, holding his hands up. “But aren’t we like, in a way making out by you putting that in your mouth?” He joked. Michael just rolled his eyes at him with before just throwing caution to the wind and popping it in his mouth.

 

“Start the timer!” Gavin burst as he quickly did so himself, watching Michael’s expression with pure pleasure and delight. Michael was doing well not spitting it back out, even taking a good amount of time to try and soften it up so he could actually chew it. Yes, it was pretty disgusting to him, but he just tried not to focus on the gross texture and the lack of flavor due to prior chewing. After the first few minutes, actually, it wasn’t too bad at all. His stomach had stopped churning at the idea and he simply sat back at his desk again to continue editing while chewing.

 

“How are you not grossed out by this?!” Gavin whined, obviously unhappy that this big bet wouldn’t be an easy victory for him.

 

“Because I don’t gag at everything like you do.” Michael replied simply, even going as far as managing to blow a small bubble with the ABC-gum. Gavin gagged a bit in response to this, more disturbed by his own bet than Michael was by far.

 

“And, time!” Geoff announced, to which Michael spit the gum out into his hand and looked to Gavin immediately.

 

“It’s all slimy and gross, here Gavin, you want it?” He stood immediately as Gavin made a squawking sound and took clumsy steps backwards.

 

“Michael no! Please, that’s so gross! Seriously, I’m getting minged off Michael!” He continued to cry as he tried to avoid the others taunting movements, which was trying to stick it in his hair. Gavin eventually backed up too far and tripped over his own chair, giving another shout as he landed in the trash can near his desk. More laughs soon followed this as Geoff moved the camera in to him to get a good close up.

 

“You dumb shit!” Geoff laughed as he filmed Gavin’s expression at being stuck in the trash can. “This has got to be one of the best days of my life.” The elder man admitted with laughs soon following his words.

 

It took about two minutes of Gavin making distressed noises and Ray pulling on his long arms before the British was free. He then turned to Michael, griping at him for being an arsehole while the Jersey gamer just laughed and assured him his own stupidity led to his situation.

 

“But I thought you _were_ The Situation Michael.” Ray commented, causing a few more snickers to arise from the dying laughter from the day’s events. Michael was just glad it was coming to a close, and he’d be able to go home like normal and sleep.

 

Oh, and use plenty of Listerine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a well-known fact that Gavin enjoyed stupid, what he presumed clever bets. It was even better known that these so called ‘brilliant bets’ were ones he more enjoyed whenever Michael was included in them. And that’s how Michael found himself in a challenge of a week of bets, all to see Gavin attempt the gross new fad popular among teens. As the bets progress, however, Michael begins the challenges are becoming less and less about making him lose. While Michael attempts to be more considerate towards Gavin in hopes the bets may be more merciful, Gavin begins to make them a bit more… uncomfortable for Michael.

* * *

 

 

**Gambling promises the poor what property performs for the rich—something for nothing.**

  
_\- George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

Michael knew as soon as he laid down for bed that night that the bets would only get worse. He was beginning to worry over what else could possibly come; what else the other would think up for sadistic delight. He allowed himself to lie awake for a while, just brooding over these thoughts and dreading the idea of going into work the next day. He wouldn’t be as bothered about it if it weren’t for the fact that Gavin could be creative when it came to disgusting, cruel bets. Finally, he allowed himself to let go of those unpleasant thoughts and drift into a foggy dream world.

 

An obnoxious buzzing against the wood of the nightstand woke Michael early that next morning. With a grumpy groan he first moved to slam his alarm clock, before realizing that was not the source of his disturbance. He sat up more to see his phone flashing to alert a new text message, which only increased his annoyance as he hated people texting him so early. He finally picked up his phone and looked to see who dared to wake him. Of course, it was from Gavin, which read word for word:

  
“Good morning Michael! Can’t wait to see you at work today! I hope you bring a good attitude! =P” Michael could only scowl at the message at the others obvious snarky attitude, gripping his phone in a death lock for a moment or so before getting out of bed.

 

 

“Hey Michael, did you get my text this morning?” Gavin questioned the second Michael walked in the door, to which he received a rather irritated glare.

 

“My phone broke.” He simply replied to this, settling down at his desk and groaning in exhaustion. He could already tell this was going to be a shitty day, and that Gavin was dead set on making it even worse.

 

“Broke? How the hell did you manage that?” Gavin questioned with a frown as he looked to him.

 

“Uh, I don’t know Gavin, maybe because some British twat woke me at about six this morning with a fucking stupid text.” Michael replied bitterly in response to this, scowling at him a moment. This was returned by a pout from the British gamer, who turned to his monitor again after a moment to begin typing.

 

“All right Michael, it’s a shame you feel that way.” Gavin’s tone clearly held some hints that Michael would quickly regret his actions and words, which did give him an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Still, he refused to let the other see that he was getting to him, tried to appear uninterested and especially not intimidated by him. It was Gavin Free; there as nothing even remotely frightening about that British knob.

 

To say the rest of the morning was a little tense was an understatement. Michael could still feel that dread pang in his gut as Gavin gave him side looks up until lunch. He said no words to him, but those fucking _glances_ he gave him promised much more than any threatening words could. By the time lunch rolled around, Michael had developed some nervous traits that his body insisted on repeating every few moments. His leg moved continuously in a show of anxiety, his impatient sighs came more often and close together, even his teeth began to worry at his bottom lip by the time people began to head out to grab lunch.

 

“Hey Michael,” Gavin spoke up, shattering his anxiety was a wave of irritation that was always brought about by his presence.

 

“What?” Michael hissed between clenched teeth, eyes darting to the side a moment to get a good look at the gamer at his disheveled desk. He wore a smile—as he always did—as he faced Michael, as if not sensing the rage and loathing that rose from his body like steam.

 

“I just thought I’d wish you a happy lunch. You know, all that good stuff.” Gavin replied, making Michael furrow his brows in slight confusion at the odd statement.

 

“You’re fucking weird. Whatever, thanks I guess.” He simply dismissed as he got up and prepared to head out to eat.

 

“Hope you didn’t bring anything too spicy today.” That sent up a red flag in Michael’s mind as he turned his head sharply again to stare the other one down.

 

“Why not? What’s that supposed to mean?” He immediately pried, already having his suspicions raised about what he might be forced to do that day.

 

“Oh, you know.” Gavin simply replied with a light shrug, pausing at the door frame to grin more smugly at the others unnerved demeanor.

 

“Come on Gavin, why not?” Michael spoke a bit firmer, clenching his hands a bit and attempting to imagine the lanky man’s skinny neck within them; strangling the life out of him.

 

“See ya after lunch Michaeeel!” Gavin called playfully as he had already darted down the hall with a slight wave of his hand.

 

“Goddammit!” Michael hissed, resisting the urge to punch and potentially put a hole through the wall (where he could already imagine Burnie screaming “You’re paying for this!”) at his frustrations. He physically shook himself a bit, as if to dislodge the initial annoyance that clung to him like a tick.

  
“He’s just messing around… just being an asshole like always.” He muttered to himself, finally leaving the comfort zone of his work space to grab some lunch.

* * *

 

Michael was honestly surprised when Gavin didn’t scout him out to declare a bet to him the second he got his food, or even the moment they returned from lunch break. He shot Gavin a questioning look at this, raising his brows as if he were waiting.

 

“Wut?” Gavin questioned in faux confusion, staring back at Michael calmly.

 

“You know goddamn what. Just hurry up and do your stupid bet Gavin!” Michael snapped irritably.

 

“Ah ah, Michael. I get to decide when we do the bet.” Gavin reminded in a mock song voice, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “You seem so eager to do it. What’s the matter? Is Mogar nervous?” He taunted.

 

Michael stood from his chair a moment as he gritted his teeth. “I’m not fucking nervous about anything you could possibly do! So just stop dicking around and do it already!” He demanded.

 

“Fight! Fight! Fight! Kiss, kiss!” Ray cheered, successfully defusing the situation enough for Michael to slouch back down into his seat. This would be a long day for all of them if this tension kept up.

 

 

Thankfully, it did not take as long as expected for Gavin to pull his next clever trick out of the bag. He was always impatient; especially when he was sure whatever it was he was doing was brilliant.

 

“All right Michael!” He had suddenly announced, grabbing the attention of everyone as he swiveled his chair around to face the famous rage-quitter. “Are you ready to lose?”

 

“I’m ready for you to just tell me what it is I have to do so I can do it and go home.” Michael sighed back, hoping the other wouldn’t stall as long as he had been all day.

 

Gavin had bent down beside his desk to retrieve something, a box actually, to place on his desk. It was a small box, one that you would expect take-out orders to be put in. He opened the lid and offered it to Michael to hold onto. Peering down into it, all that was inside was a pasty green substance.

 

“Wasabi?” Michael questioned with a snort. “You want me to eat a whole thing of wasabi? Dude, I ate a ghost chili pepper, what makes you think-”

 

“You’re not gonna eat it.” Gavin interrupted, causing silence to fall through the office due to both curiosity, and excitement. Michael deadpanned as well, staring from the box to Gavin before the British man got up and headed outside the office a moment to grab something. When he returned, he had with him a spoon to scoop out the wasabi, a paper plate, and a straw.

 

“You’re gonna snort it.” Gavin informed with a cheery tone to his voice.

 

“No way in hell! That can’t be something you can do, Geoff??” Michael immediately turned to his boss in hopes that he would back him up on this and agree it was against their set rules.

 

“Sorry Michael, it’s totally fair game.” Geoff simply replied, grinning off the horrible glare he received in return.

 

“Aw c’mon, it’s not that bad.” Ray tried to enthuse a bit.

 

“You’re fucking Puerto Rican, Ray. Spice runs through your veins.” Michael reminded without removing his glare from Gavin, who was occupying himself by scooping out the wasabi.

 

"Damn right it does." Ray muttered as he turned back to his monitor.

 

“Ah don’t be a little whiner, Michael. Unless you wanna back out already?” Gavin challenged.

 

“Yeah, you’d like that.” Michael spat back. “Just give me the fucking thing.” He was rewarded with a plate smeared with the sauce, along with a straw for him to use.  “This won’t like, kill me, right?” He questioned nervously.

 

“Nah, probably not.” Gavin replied with a shake of his head, giving him a quick ‘go on’ motion with his hand from anticipation.

 

Michael sighed as he placed one end of the straw into the sauce, grimacing at the idea of it traveling into his nasal cavity. He took a slow inhale through his mouth before lowering himself more, deciding it would be best to just snort it up quickly and have it done with.

 

Oh he’d never been more wrong in his entire life.

 

He immediately yanked back, teary-eyed and choking on gags. It was the worst experience of his entire life; it burned like the fires of hell, his entire windpipe felt like it would swell shut, plus there was the overwhelming urge to throw up everywhere at the stinging intrusion.

 

“Come on Michael, all of it! You’ve gotta get it all!” Gavin spoke in a higher tone, obviously thrilled at seeing him reduced to this state. Michael couldn’t shout at him, couldn’t even open his mouth to attempt to do so. If he did, he knew he’d surely lose it all over the floor. He leaned back down after a long pause, cringing away at the thought of actually doing it again. He finally forced himself just to get the rest of it gone, doing one last sharp intake before jerking away with a harder gag. Tears streamed down his face from the experience as he continued to gag and choke harshly. He gripped onto the arm of Gavin’s chair before finally losing all attempts to keep his vomit down.

 

“No!! Michael! My chai-ugh!” Gavin immediately gagged as Michael vomited up the contents of his stomach right onto Gavin’s abandoned chair and the floor under it. Geoff was laughing hysterically, but soon quieted down with a disgusted groan.

 

“Aw come on, no! The whole office is gonna smell like wasabi and vomit!” He griped at them.

 

“Hey, that was basically my New York apartment all the time.” Ray input, earning a few more laughs from those currently not gagging or vomiting.

 

“You have to clean that!” Gavin spoke frantically as Michael finally calmed to simply choking and moved to blow his nose immediately. “I can’t… you have to Michael!!”

 

“Sorry, that wasn’t part of the bet.” Michael spoke with a small smirk. “Besides, that’s what you get for pulling a dick move like that you piece of shit!” He replied sharply.

 

“Gavin, it’s your fault, you clean the mess up.” Geoff agreed, making up for not taking Michael’s side earlier.

 

“B-But I can’t even look at- ugh!” He gagged again after glancing to his desk, his body doing a frontwards bend before he rushed out of the office. They all shared some more laughs on the subject while Gavin threw up in the bathroom. Michael had to admit, he felt pretty awesome for enduring that, but he knew he’d like to avoid doing anything like that ever again if he could. He considered talking about it in private with Gavin, but then he knew all he would get in return was incessant squawking of “I knew you couldn’t handle ‘em! Mogar isn’t so tough!” and he couldn’t be having that. No, he thought maybe, just _maybe_ if he tried to tweak his attitude and patience with Gavin, he might show him a little mercy. It was a long shot, but he decided anything was worth trying as he examined his bloody mucus covered tissue.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a well-known fact that Gavin enjoyed stupid, what he presumed clever bets. It was even better known that these so called ‘brilliant bets’ were ones he more enjoyed whenever Michael was included in them. And that’s how Michael found himself in a challenge of a week of bets, all to see Gavin attempt the gross new fad popular among teens. As the bets progress, however, Michael begins the challenges are becoming less and less about making him lose. While Michael attempts to be more considerate towards Gavin in hopes the bets may be more merciful, Gavin begins to make them a bit more… uncomfortable for Michael.

* * *

 

**...people with nothing to declare carry the most.**

  
_-Jonathan Safran Foer_

* * *

_  
_

Michael had gone home feeling as though his sinuses were torn up and his head pounding in protest to today’s cruel punishment. He had found it hard sleeping, as breathing in through his nose caused a sharp stinging sensation that occasionally brought a gag to his throat. He wanted nothing more than to get back at Gavin in some way —maybe smearing soggy bread onto his face after he cornered him— but knew that it would get him absolutely nowhere. If anything, it would make things worse for him as he could almost guarantee Gavin would only make his daily torturous bets even worse. He knew he had to do one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do, and that was tolerate and find patience with Gavin.

 

That morning, he had come into work knowing he would have to keep close tabs on himself, and his anger, in order to get through the days without snapping at Gavin. When he entered the office, he tensed his muscles to keep himself calm as Gavin spun around in his cleaned chair with a smug grin.  

 

“Hello Michael.” Gavin greeted with a grin, putting that emphasis on that last syllable of his name. He knew the boy was out to irritate him, but he had already made a pact with himself to keep under control today. So, he simply offered a smile back to the other and nodded his head a bit.

 

“Hey Gavvy.” Michael replied back, crossing passed the seemingly pleasantly surprised British gamer to take a seat in his own chair. He could see the slightly confused look he momentarily received before things quickly settled back to normal. He actually found himself enjoying how thrown off Gavin had been when he didn’t bash the boy’s head in like he so desired. He decided that if Gavin could have a little fun with him, then he could have a little more fun with Gavin.

 

 

Throughout the day, Michael had gone out of his way to shoot down any attempts Gavin made to try and annoy him. He knew by now his friend had caught on to what was happening here, and became suspicious that this was all an illusion to try and stay on his good side. It was, of course, but Michael knew he couldn’t let Gavin know that. Sadly, however, he didn’t take into account what was priority on his recording schedule today. He internally swore up a storm when he saw he was due to record rage quit. It’d be a little bit harder to keep himself in check while he was punching his keyboard and swearing at some cheap game that was made specifically to make the players rage. And he was, after all, the rage quite king.

* * *

 

He had just learned what his shit game of the week was when Gavin had casually strolled in. Michael glanced back at the man, sighing heavily as the man got himself comfortable on the couch. Everyone knew better than to disturb Michael, let alone be in the same room as him, while he was recording a rage quit. Michael saw his intentions though, and quickly caught onto his game. He turned to face Gavin, who gave him an innocent wave with a catlike grin.

 

“Get out Gavin, I’m trying to record.” Michael immediately tried to shut him down and make him leave. He knew it was a long shot, but he was getting desperate here. He’d been doing well all morning with the lad, and he didn’t want to lose his demeanor already.

 

“Nah, ‘M not busy or anything so I decided I’ll keep my boy company.” Gavin grinned wider at this, eyes sparkling in promised impishness that would soon come with his presence. Michael had no choice but to just try to ignore him at this point and load up this game.

 

“Okay, so we’ve got this piece of shit. It’s called the Frustration game, and I’m probably gonna get really fucking frustrated.” Michael commented into the microphone as he stared at the title screen of the game. He could hear Gavin squeaking slightly in delight, and Michael had enough sense to not turn his head to see what he was planning to do. He knew whatever it was, he had to stay focused and direct his anger towards the game.

 

“Maneuver your mouse through the maze.” Michael read the beginning of the instructions, sighing heavily. “Oh good. I fucking love these mouse games where you can’t touch the walls.” He muttered in a bitter tone, gritting his teeth as he heard Gavin laughing behind him. He knew he was going to be there the entire time to try and throw him off.

 

“Oh, starts out real fucking funny huh?” Michael commented, reading the beginning level as it flashed across the screen in black text “easy, like your mother.” He rolled his eyes a bit at this. “I see the developer had some tasteful sense of humor.” He mocked as he guided his mouse through the maze rather easily.

 

The first assault came at the end of that first level, with a paper ball bouncing off the back of his head. He closed his eyes momentarily and inhaled slowly, keeping ahold of himself and reminding himself he needed to record at least an hour’s worth to get enough for a ten minute minimum video. So, he simply craned his neck back to get a look at the delighted Gavin.

 

“Having fun there, Gav?”

 

“This is top.” Gavin simply grinned back, as if knowing the storm that was brewing under the calm exterior Michael had. He made a circle motion with his finger, motioning for him to turn back around and proceed with his game. Having no other choice, Michael did just that.

 

“Great. Now it’s completely dark.” Michael groaned as he saw only a small ball of light around his cursor as he tried to direct through the maze. He quickly died, and a short “fuck!” followed his first death of the game. It proceeded like that, until he finally got the hang of where to direct his cursor for him to see the edges of the wall and the path he needed to be on. He breathed out in relief when he got to the end, looking back at the laughing Gavin as he relished in the others anger.

 

“Am I funny Gavin?” Michael simply questioned, keeping the malice out of his tone as he watched him. Gavin looked up at this, giving him that goofy grin before nodding his head.

 

“You’re also top Michael.” He offered. That did pull a tiny curve to the edges of his mouth and a nice brief calm to his mind, but it didn’t quite quell the fire of anger he had. He knew the other was giving him a bit of sympathy, and that’s exactly what Michael wanted from the other.

 

“Oh shit! We got obstacles now.” Michael spoke in false shock, looking to the message of level 3. “Something else to fuck me in the ass.” He growled as he died several times right in a row.

 

“Goddammit!!” He hissed finally, hitting his desk once. “How the hell are you supposed to get by those?! They close so fucking fast!!” He griped at the game, biting onto his lip as another wadded up object hit the back of his head. He had to think of anything, anything else in the world than taking his abandoned controller and strangling the other with the cord.

 

It didn’t help that stage four threw in some dirty tricks to intentionally make him lose.

 

“What the- what?!” Michael shouted, seeing the speed increase dramatically before reducing to a snail’s crawl. “What the hell is this?! Am I going fucking backwards??” He shouted as the map was suddenly traveling backwards before reverting back to its normal path at double speed, instantly making him lose.

 

“FUCK!!” Michael yelled as he slammed his knee into his desk, half from the rage of the game and half because Gavin decided at that point to stand behind him and grab his shoulders. He was playing with fire, and Michael was doing his best not to burn him.

 

“Hello again, Gavin.” Michael managed, inhaling sharply as he tried to get his anger back under control. Gavin simply grinned and leaned over the boy, effectively killing him as soon as he restarted the level.

 

“Hello my lovely little boy.” Gavin replied back, the mock clear in his voice as Michael tensed his body to keep from snapping entirely.

 

“Weren’t you more comfortable on the couch?” Michael tried to insist, hoping he’d take the hint and back away. Gavin, of course, merely grinned and shook his head at this. “Of course…” Michael sighed in the end before returning to the game.

 

He spent a good ten minutes on that one stage, growling and punching his desk every so often. “I can- I can’t get passed this!! Oh my god this game is a piece of shit and the creator is a fucking sadist!” He accused with a scowl. He could still feel Gavin’s hands resting on his shoulders, occasionally kneading at his skin. This proved to be especially distracting to Michael for reasons he wasn’t quite sure of. Finally, he got skilled enough to maneuver through most of it and he could finally see the end.

 

He would have made it to the end too, if it had not been for Gavin. As soon as he was at the last obstacle, Gavin suddenly swiped the glasses from Michael’s face. Michael was left practically blind as he looked back sharply.

 

“Gavin!! No, I can’t fucking see!!” He shouted, knowing already he had died and feeling the anger boil over in him. He stood up sharply, and Gavin squawked immediately and backed up in fear.

 

“Michael please!” He tried to beg, but Michael walked right past him and groped his way to the doorknob before finally opening the door and leaving.

 

Michael had rage quit many games in his lifetime and career; it was just a part of his job. Never, though, had Michael ever rage quit a recording. He had recorded approximately half an hour and then completely bailed entirely to keep himself from killing Gavin. He stood outside the building, taking deep breathes to attempt to pull himself together and keep a lid on his boiling rage. It didn’t help any that he was still blind, as the little shit still had his glasses.  

 

“Michael?” He heard the meek voice of the last person he wanted to half-see at the moment. His blurred figure was soon in front of him, and he saw and felt the man’s hands as they reached forward and repositioned his glasses on his face. Michael blinked a few times to readjust his eyes before sighing slightly, the ache gone from his eyes trying to strain.

 

“I…” Gavin began, looking to the side and biting his lip as if he were attempting to do the most difficult thing of his life. “I’m uh…sorry ‘bout that... in there…” He muttered, eyes still cast off and refusing to look the man in the face. Michael frowned slightly, a bit surprised to hear Gavin of all people apologizing; that certainly never happened.

 

“It’s... it’s fine Gavin, really.” Michael finally replied, which seemed to surprise Gavin as much as his response surprised Michael. “Yeah..?” The British male questioned, seeming doubtful of this.

 

“Yeah, really. It’s whatever man.” Michael assured him, offering him a slight smile to prove he meant it. Gavin was soon grinning once more at this. “Aw, you’ve developed a sense of humor!” Gavin remarked, earning a roll of the eyes from Michael.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

* * *

 

The day had been surprisingly easy from that point on, with Gavin really letting up on Michael after the rage incident. Michael had to admit, he was really relieved that the other was cutting him a bit of slack. He only hoped he would show him the same mercy when he sprung the next challenge on him. So far though, Gavin was just being his regular smiley self and calmly joking around with Michael from time to time.

 

“Michael, guess what time it is?” Gavin suddenly questioned in a sing song voice, drawing in the attention of the rest of the office. It had become a delightful experience for everyone, knowing that the highlight of their day would be seeing Michael do some extremely ridiculous task. Michael sighed and swiveled his chair enough to face Gavin.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” He replied as he clapped his hands together, just wanting to get it done and go home.

 

“Right! Everyone follow me then.” Gavin spoke up brightly, leaping up from his desk and opening the door. This brought a couple of questioning frowns to the faces of the achievement hunters, as Gavin had not yet traveled out of the office.

 

“I don’t want to do it in here, not after yesterday.” Gavin replied to their confused faces, shuddering a bit at the memory of the vomit he had to clean from his desk.

 

“So you’re implying there’ll be more vomit.” Ryan spoke rather than questioned, raising a brow at this.

 

“Uh you know, something might happen…” Was all Gavin replied with, making Michael groan. He didn’t know how much more abuse his stomach could take, and so far that had been the goal of all of Gavin’s bets. Still, he made himself get up from his desk and follow the excited twink out of the office and out of the building entirely.

 

“All right Michael!” Gavin announced as he turned around, grinning stupidly the entire time. “As you know, there’s a popular thing called the milk challenge where you try and chug and entire gallon of milk in an hour.” He stated, making Michael groan heavily. He was done with puking up milk for this lifetime.

 

“But,” Gavin added, pulling Michael’s attention back on him at the added comment. “It would really be unfair since it’s damn near impossible to do without an extended stomach.” He remarked, and Michael believed that this whole day of torture to stay calm had been worth it in the end.

 

“Therefore, you only need to drink half a gallon in an hour.” Gavin ended, seeming delighted regardless of the lessened amount.

 

“That’s about as much as the stomach holds. So, you’re gonna puke like right after.” Ryan input, seeming contemplative about it.

 

“For someone with a shitty gag reflex, you seem to like seeing him vomit an awful lot.” Geoff commented as he looked to Gavin. “It’s almost unhealthy.”

 

“It’s not like that at all! The point is to try and make him lose!” Gavin griped back, before pausing a moment and snapping. “Oh yeah! Almost forgot, after you drink it, you have to hold it down for at least ten minutes.” He added on.

 

“Oh come on!” Michael shouted at this, rubbing his hands against his face. “That can’t be possible! Anyone who drinks that much can’t keep it down that long!” He tried to argue, but it fell on deaf ears as Gavin ran inside to retrieve the milk. When he returned, he handed the half gallon to Michael and smirked smugly at him. “Cheers.”

 

Michael had the overwhelming urge to punch that look off his face.

 

“All right Michael, get ready, get set... gooo!” Geoff called as he began the timer at sixty minutes. Michael immediately just turned his head back and began to chug, trying desperately not to pay attention to the taste of the milk and the amount pouring into his stomach. He took a break after a moment, panting a bit before examining how much he’d managed to get down.

 

“Not nearly even half way, come on Michael!” Ray called from the side, spectating the event as it was recorded. Michael cursed silently before moving right back in to let it slide down his throat. He had to pause again not a minute later, choking on a gag as his stomach tried to refuse more liquid in it.

 

“Ohh Michael’s struggling!” Geoff remarked, watching as Michael kept a hand on his mouth as he momentarily gagged. “He’s recovered! He’s going right back in!” He called again, watching the almost pained look on Michael’s face.

 

“Fifteen minutes gone! And Michael’s nearly halfway done!” Ray threw in after checking the timer, grinning to himself as he watched Michael suffer through this.

 

“God just kill me…” Michael groaned as he looked to the delighted Gavin. “You’re still…” He paused a moment as his throat bubbled a bit in a threat spit up. “You’re still going down.” He assured him after he recovered.

 

It went on like that for another half an hour; Michael drinking a large swig, choking back gags and bending over to try and recollect himself then immediately diving back in.

 

“He’s done it! Michael’s finished all of the milk!” Geoff announced in excitement, zooming in a bit on the empty jug of milk.

 

“Yes, but the question is can he hold it down for at least ten minutes?” Ray added as he saw the sick look on Michael’s face. Gavin only grinning as he moved toward Michael, and Michael held up a hand to keep him at a distance.

 

“Don’t you fuck with me. You can’t try and make me puke.” He declared, straightening up again and feeling his bloated stomach slosh with the amount of fluid currently occupying it. The feeling alone made him want to vomit, but the sheer willpower of his mind and the visual of Gavin snorting a condom kept it all at bay.

 

“One minute left Michael!!” Geoff called, seeing Michael desperately clutching his stomach and clamping a hand over his mouth. It was torture, and all Gavin could do was laugh at the misery etched into Michael’s expression. Michael was looking to the ground though, aiming exactly where he was going to spew when time was up.

 

“Three…two…one…he’s done it! Michael has beaten Gavin’s bet once again!” Geoff announced in excitement, while Ray whooped in celebration. Michael had no time to celebrate, as not a moment later he lost it completely. He projectile vomited onto the pavement, managing to vomit onto Gavin’s shoes as well at the force of it.

 

“Michael!! That’s sick!!” Gavin screeched before immediately beginning to gag. “Oh god… it’s…s-seeping into..!” He choked before kicking off his shoes and practically bolting down the parking lot with harsh gags, while the rest of the group laughed at his misfortune. Michael was a little comforted at the fact that not only had he gotten through this challenge, but that he had also chased Gavin off to vomit somewhere on the parking lot. He also enjoyed the fact that Gavin would most likely toss his shoes in the garbage later before lighting the can on fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a well-known fact that Gavin enjoyed stupid, what he presumed clever bets. It was even better known that these so called ‘brilliant bets’ were ones he more enjoyed whenever Michael was included in them. And that’s how Michael found himself in a challenge of a week of bets, all to see Gavin attempt the gross new fad popular among teens. As the bets progress, however, Michael begins the challenges are becoming less and less about making him lose. While Michael attempts to be more considerate towards Gavin in hopes the bets may be more merciful, Gavin begins to make them a bit more… uncomfortable for Michael.

* * *

 

**You don't get something for nothing. You can't have freedom for free. You won't get wise with the sleep still in your eyes, no matter what your dreams might be.**

  
_-Neil Peart_

* * *

_  
_

To say that Michael was extremely ill that night was the understatement of all understatements. His stomach had refused any other forms of food he had tried to ingest the rest of the night after the milk incident. He had cursed Gavin’s name too with every heave of his stomach each time he had to rush to the bathroom. If this was his idea of being merciful, Michael was sure he didn’t want to see Gavin when he was less-than-merciful. He was sure that drinking all of that milk had made him develop some kind of intolerance for it; at least it certainly felt like it after all the foamy white vomit. As much as he dreamt that night of entering the office tomorrow and slugging Gavin right in his stupid face, he knew he couldn’t risk the bets taking a sharp decline from ridiculous but bearable to impossible and torturous.

 

 

The buzz of his phone woke him earlier than his alarm did that morning, which in turn already promised for a sour day. He groaned lowly as he rolled onto his side, glaring at the smartphone whose screen was lit up to alert a message. He knew he should have flung it across the room a few days ago and really broke it to save himself the trouble of staring at the texts it was giving him. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew quite well who would be texting him at this time in the morning. He begrudgingly moved his arm to grab the phone, sighing heavily as he brought it to his face to read the message left on it.

 

“Hey Michael! Boy have I got a bet for you today? You ready to hear it? It starts as soon as we get to work!” Was all it read, the excited energy seeming to bubble and spill over from just the black text in the message. Michael sighed as he forced himself to slowly tap back an answer.

 

“Do you realize it’s not even past 6 yet? You’re lucky I don’t strangle you.” Michael stared at his reply a moment before letting out a quiet ‘fuck’ and backspacing most of his message. “Do you realize it’s not even past 6 yet? You’re lucky you’re my friend or I’d throw my phone across the room. But fine, what is it this time?” He finally replied, sighing heavily at the idea of having to do an all-day bet. He hoped it wouldn’t be something humiliating or horrible that Gavin had plotted up with Geoff. He could only gulp thickly when his phone buzzed once more, alerting the other had sent back his reply to this.

 

“Aww, I know you love me Michael! =D But, the bet! Kay, so you know how you always swear like it’s nobody’s business? Well, today, I bet that you can’t go an entire day at work without swearing! Genius, right? =D I’m looking forward to seeing you snorting that condom!” Michael could practically hear the snarky nature of his tone, and he only narrowed his eyes. “Oh you’re on now, bitch.” He muttered to himself as be quickly texted back.

 

“I’ve got more words in my vocabulary than you think.” He assured him, knowing it would be a long day. Every other word out of his mouth was a swear, and he knew it was unhealthy how much he relied on the obscenities. Still, when your reputation is known as the Rage Quit King, you tend to make a habit out of it.

 

Michael sighed heavily as he took a bit to get to work, doing his best to remind himself that he needed more self-control than ever today. Before he entered the Rooster Teeth building, his phone buzzed once more with a received message. He pulled it from his pocket and looked down to read the message from his _favorite_ British prick.

 

“Oh yeah! One more thing I forgot to mention! You can’t tell anyone about the bet!” Was all it read, which made Michael frown more. Great, now the entire office would be staring at him strangely all day when he refused to swear, and he wanted more than anything to just call it a day before it was even eleven in the morning. Still, he simply shoved his phone back into his pocket and pushed his way inside the building. Today would be a long day, and he just wanted to get it the fuc- frick over with.

* * *

 

“Hey Michael!” Gavin immediately chirped as he saw the man open the door with a heavy sigh. The grin on his face didn’t hold any mischief in it, but he knew there was an underlying evilness to his calm exterior. “How are you today?” He questioned him.

 

“I’m fantastic Gavin.” Michael simply replied as he took a seat at his desk and sighed. He was only thankful he had recorded rage quit yesterday, or he would have surely lost this bet today. He was determined not to lose this however, and got this magnificent idea to one up him. He wouldn’t swear today, not at all, and he would go out of his way to replace these swears with kind words instead. What better way to subtly beg for mercy then ass-kissing?

 

“How are you today though, Gavvy?” Michael suddenly questioned back to the boy, which seemed to catch him off guard. He blinked once and glanced off to the side a moment, as if confused as to he had been talking to. “I..” He started with a small frown. “I’m all right..?” The confusion was clear in his answer as well.

 

“That’s good. Glad my boy’s doing well.” Michael remarked with a smile that he did his best to make appear natural. The confused look on Gavin’s face suddenly flickered to a brighter expression, which did a weird thing to Michael’s gut as he saw the genuine happiness it had caused the other. He did his best to not notice it though as he turned back to his computer to load it up. He thought maybe, just maybe, he might be able to make today bearable if he could find a sense of humor in himself.

 

 

It wasn’t two hours later that he found himself holding a phone up to record the intro to this week’s versus. It would be Gavin versus Ryan this week, with Gavin as the challenger picking out whatever game the both of them would compete in. Michael wasn’t surprised that it was something stupid, which was them playing a mod of Slender and seeing who collected the most pages. Michael could have declared now that there was no way in this plane of living that Gavin would ever be able to navigate through a Slender game and collect pages without throwing his keyboard. Michael had to remind himself about what he had made a vow of today.

 

“Ryan and Gavin playing this piece of…” He had to stop himself immediately, clearing his throat a moment as Gavin glanced back at him. “Uh, playing this piece of crap again.” He quickly corrected himself, earning a strange look from Geoff.

 

“So, the goal is the same! Collect all 8 pages, first to do it wins. Or, more likely, the one who has the most pages before they die wins!” Geoff announced as he glanced back to the phone that Michael was holding up to record.

 

“I’m rooting for you Gavin! Show slendy he can’t stop you!” Michael spoke up in encouragement, grinning faintly to himself.

 

“Yeah, I’ll channel my inner Mogar.” Gavin joked back, laughing slightly as Michael shook his head at this. It had been like this most of the morning; friendly teases and mostly smiles. Gavin hadn’t attempted to put Michael in a situation to invoke swearing, and it appeared as though he didn’t plan to anytime soon. Michael was certainly not complaining about that, mind you, but he did find it a bit strange how happy this seemed to make Gavin. It didn’t click in his mind why it brightened his day, but again, he wasn’t complaining.

 

“All right, Ryan has gotten his first page!” Geoff announced, smirking as it made Gavin swear a bit.

 

“Where?! I can’t find any bloody pages!” He complained as he moved the flashlight around. “This torch barely lets me see anything!” He griped. Michael had to physically bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping that it was a fucking flashlight, not a torch. Instead, he found kindness in his words and the irritation quickly died.

 

It was a tense game, with the two (truthfully, it was mostly Gavin) shouting occasionally from the dramatic music following with slenderman appearing in front of them. They were closely tied though, and it was anyone’s game if either of them died before the other.

 

“Ohhh, that was close as dicks! Gavin, nearly running straight into slender man before managing to escape!” Geoff announced, leaning back a bit from the close call.

 

“Ahh! Shit!” Ryan swore as he leaned his head back, slender man having caught him.

 

“Ryan is down!! Ryan has been caught with five pages!!” Michael shouted as he looked over Gavin’s head a moment. “Gavin still only has four pages, and will have to collect at least two more without getting caught to win!” He announced. Gavin was practically vibrating in his seat as he moved frantically on the screen, running out his sprint each time it refilled.

 

“I can’t find the damn pages!!” He swore as he bounced a bit in his seat, fearing he would die any minute and lose such a close game. Michael shook him by his shoulder a bit though as he looked around frantically.

 

“Stay focused Gavin! You can still with this bitc..uh, thing!” He assured him as Gavin strayed across a note, the British gamer giving a shout of excitement as he collected it.

 

“Gavin has tied up the game! It’s so fucking close! If he can find one more page he’ll take the belt from Ryan!” Geoff announced, just as affected by the increasing excited energy as everyone else in the room. Each of them was crammed around Gavin’s desk while still trying to stay out of his way. It felt like everyone was simultaneously holding their breathes as Gavin tried to guide his character around for a note. Finally, one came into view, but slender man was very near it.

 

“Go for it! Yolo!” Ray shouted, earning a few glares from most of the office for bringing up the trite saying once again after a long period of not hearing the stupid acronym. The annoyance was quickly forgotten as Gavin made his frantic squawking noises a moment as he looked at the screen.

 

“What do I do?? What do I do??” He kept questioning, unsure if he should just abandon it and try to find another note or not.

 

“If you don’t go for that fuc… effing note Gavin, you may not get another chance to find one!” Michael simply shouted back at him (ignoring the confused “Did you just say effing? What the hell are you like nine-years-old or something?”), trying to encourage him to just fucking grab it so they could end this. Gavin glanced at him a moment with an unreadable expression before looking back to his screen and simply charging forward with a shout and clicking desperately. He managed to grab the note before slender man killed him, causing the office to erupt into shouts of amazement and excitement.

 

“Holy shit!! Gavin managed to grab the note right before he died, giving him a total of six notes! Gavin has defeated Ryan and taken the belt!” Geoff announced as he looked back to Michael’s phone, which was still capturing the after scenes. He found it amusing that he had captured Gavin practically bounding up from his seat in victory and moving only a few feet before falling to his knees with a cry of victory.

 

“Congrats, Gavvy!” Michael remarked as he handed off the phone to Ray to record as he crossed over to the middle of the room to help Gavin up to his feet. The petite male bounced right back up to his feet and gripped onto Michael’s arms, shaking him a bit as he grinned.

 

“Michael! Michael! I did it! Didn’t I do well, Michael? Huh?” He kept chattering excitedly, making Michael laugh as he tried to make him stop jumping in place. Seeing his friend so excited and proud made Michael practically beam as much as Gavin did, which did confuse him slightly with how affected he was by Gavin’s delight.

 

“Yeah Gavin, that was one he...ck of a finish!” Michael remarked as he grinned at him, while Geoff moved into frame to look at Michael oddly. “Okay seriously, what the hell is it with you censoring yourself?” He questioned in confusion. Michael managed to give a confused look at this as he slung an arm over Gavin’s shoulders.

 

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m just happy for my boy, no reason to use vulgar language about it.” He replied to this, earning a happy squeak from Gavin at this. Again, he glanced at Gavin and found nothing but total confusion as to why he reacted this way, but didn’t question it. Geoff shrugged off the behavior, figuring they were both doing another stupid thing with their bet or something. “So, tune in next week when uh... fuck, who is it? Jack? Faces Gavin for the belt and wonderful versus trophy!” He announced before the phone finished the recording.

 

“Awesome work guys!” Geoff sighed after they had finished, settling back at his desk. “I’m honestly shocked Gavin beat Ryan.” He admitted, despite the faint pout Gavin gave him in return for the lack of faith.

 

“Nah, I knew he’d pull through.” Was all Michael replied with, though he truly was surprised himself at the outcome. He chalked it up to a lucky break before dismissing it to the back of his head.

 

The rest of the day was rough for Michael in the sense of his language. He constantly had to censor himself, and always caught himself halfway through a swear word before changing it, which kept earning strange looks from everyone. Since Gavin had added that last bit to their rules too, he couldn’t explain to everyone why he was acting like a spastic teenager getting caught swearing in front of their parents. He was honestly a bit embarrassed at the attention it received him, and wanted to flip Gavin off every time he saw him for this uncomfortable situation. Sadly, he assumed Gavin would take that as a silent swear and declare he had lost, which was a risk he was not willing to take.

 

“Thank god I can go home…” Michael groaned as he headed toward the doors in a beeline, wanting to leave so he could sit in his car and swear up a storm to get all the pent up anger out of his system. When he got into his car though, before he even started it, a thought dawned on him. Gavin had been so cheerful and smiley all throughout the day with Michael not swearing and going the extra mile to be kind to him. It finally made him think before the realization slapped him in the face all at once.

 

_He doesn’t like me swearing at him. He feels bad because I swear so much at him. He was happy because I was nice to him for once and didn’t swear or shout._

 

His brain managed to come to this realization in these simple, short sentences that made Michael physically pause and think about this. When was the last time he actually said a word of encouragement to Gavin without it being a sarcastic insult or remark? He felt a little pang in his stomach when it took him longer than ten seconds to think about it, and still come up with nothing.

 

“Fuck…” He muttered his first swear after his bet, frowning as he rested his head on his steering wheel a moment.

 

“I fucking suck… he’s my best friend, and I’m a piece of shit. I’m a shitty person, and a shit friend. Shit, shit, shit, fuck!” He finally exploded in the end as he lifted his head up and kicked his dashboard a moment. At least he was able to do what he intended to; sit in his car in the parking lot and swear up every word in the book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a well-known fact that Gavin enjoyed stupid, what he presumed clever bets. It was even better known that these so called ‘brilliant bets’ were ones he more enjoyed whenever Michael was included in them. And that’s how Michael found himself in a challenge of a week of bets, all to see Gavin attempt the gross new fad popular among teens. As the bets progress, however, Michael begins the challenges are becoming less and less about making him lose. While Michael attempts to be more considerate towards Gavin in hopes the bets may be more merciful, Gavin begins to make them a bit more… uncomfortable for Michael.

* * *

 

**When you get something for nothing, you just haven't been billed for it yet**

  
_\- Franklin P. Jones_

* * *

Michael knew the second he walked in the door and tossed his keys toward the coffee table that he needed to speak to Gavin. He didn’t care if it was through an instant message or through a phone call; he just knew he needed to speak to him. He knew he needed to somehow subtly hint at the fact that Gavin wasn’t as shitty as he made him out to be, and to also remind him that he was his best friend. He wanted him to know that he was the best perk about his job; the most exciting and entertaining part of his day.  He had to pause himself a moment and take a deep breath as he nearly overwhelmed himself with this desperate need to fix things. He felt a gnawing ache in his stomach that he knew could only be soothed by the sounds of Gavin’s forgiving laughs and jokes. He wasn’t sure why it mattered so much this time around, but his mind refused to let it go and continued to torture him with the idea of their relationship slipping away.

 

“Dammit…” He muttered as he fished his phone out of his front pocket after a moment and touched the screen until it lit up. He moved his thumb over the message button and quickly pulled up Gavin’s number. He knew it would sound abnormal for him to start off the message trying to apologize for something the other hadn’t even said to him, but was clearly bothering him. So, he decided that the best approach was the causal way.

 

“Hey Gav. What’s up?” He kept the text simple and short, hoping the other would just see it as a kind gesture rather than suspicious activity. He had just plopped himself comfortably onto his couch when his phone gave a small sound to alert him of a message. He was quick to snatch it up again, feeling a bit weird for being so eager to see the others words.

 

“Hey Michael. Not much, sittin’ and relaxing after work.” Michael reread it in his mind a moment, knowing it was impossible to detect a person’s emotions or tone of voice through a message. Still, he felt a bit nervous that somehow he could feel his suspicious behavior and uncomfortable posture.

 

“That’s cool. Congrats again on the win today. That was pretty sweet.” He wanted to punch himself for being so vague, but gave himself points for encouraging the other and showing him some kind words even after their swearing bet had ended. Gavin was quicker to reply to this text, and it might rely heavily on the fact that it was kind and not just Michael calling him a British piece of shit. Of course, this only further proved the point that was set in his head.

 

“I know!! =D I finally won again! And you believed in me all the way, didn’t you?” Michael chuckled softly to himself as he read over the message. It might be possible to read into a bit of emotion within someone’s text, he decided. He thought about his next choice of words carefully, while also paying closer attention to the way he said it so not to sound like a total weirdo.

 

“Of course I did! Dude, despite what everyone else thinks and what I say sometimes, you’re not a bad gamer. You didn’t just get the job for your camera work, though that’s pretty handy too. Anyway though, you’re my boy Gavin! You’re like, my best bro, and I don’t see any reason to not believe in you.” Michael let his eyes scan over it several times before he felt satisfied enough to send the message. He sighed as he lay back on the cushioned furniture, closing his eyes and trying to find a bit of peace. Ever since they had started this bet, it had been nothing but chaos and confusion. Granted everyone found the tasks hilarious most of the time and over all pretty harmless, Michael noticed that it made him view his and Gavin’s personal bond in a different light. Maybe Michael wasn’t always the greatest friend, but neither was Gavin by any means. He knew that was just an excuse to make himself feel better about it, but it still held true regardless. He was broken from his train of thought when his phone gave a disruptive sound to show he had a message. He brought the phone back down to his face to view the message, giving a weak smile as he read over it.

 

“Thanks Michael. You’re the best. =)” Michael gave a faint smile at this simple text. Sure, it didn’t say much, but he felt as though Gavin had somehow gotten his point. He felt the worrying ache leave him, only leaving a slightly unsettled feeling that he put off as a stomach ache from the past disgusting bets he had done that week. With his worries resolved, he found himself soon back in his bed and fast asleep.

* * *

 

Michael was pleased the next morning to wake up on his own, not having been rudely disturbed by his phone again. He gave a pleasant sigh as he made himself a pot of coffee, got a light breakfast, slightly tamed his wild hair, and even relaxed on the couch for a bit without any disturbance. Even his drive to work was relatively relaxing (aside from the crazy bitch that flew through a yellow light and prevented him from making his turn. I mean, what kind of bullshit is that?) as well as silent. It never crossed his mind that he should be potentially scared for whatever Gavin had in store for him that day. Honestly, he had totally blanked it from his mind and hadn’t put a single thought into it the entirety of his morning debute.

 

“You seem happy.” Geoff remarked as Michael strolled into the office, no longer sour and gloomy from the constant trials he was being put under for the week. Michael simply sat down in his chair and sighed, feeling more than ready to boot up his computer and start editing. He felt on fire today, and like nothing could make him crash from the sudden burst of inspiration and energy he was feeling.

 

Then Gavin entered the office.

 

“Morning everyone!” He greeted cheerfully, easily overpowering Michael’s rather pleasant mood with his suffocating ray of sunshine. Michael never understood how someone could be as bright and bouncy in the morning, and had always chalked it up to the growing list of strange quirks of Gavin Free.

 

“Hello Michael!” Gavin turned that beam of radiant light over his way, settling in his desk and offering him a smile. Michael couldn’t help but laugh as he glanced over at him. Gavin’s bright moods could be somewhat contagious, and recently his moods had been effecting Michael’s as well.

 

“Jesus Christ, hi Gavin.” Michael greeted back as he kept a faint smile on his face. “What are you so happy about? You finally get laid?” He taunted, earning a playful pout from the other.

 

“Aww, can’t I just be happy it’s another day at my favorite place ever?” Gavin questioned back at this. Michael just shook his head a bit with a laugh and shooed him away from the proximity of his desk, telling him that he had his own work to do. It wasn’t until that point that the idea of the bets seeped back into his mental processors, and he had to fight to swallow down a disappointed groan at remembering it. He was truly glad he had remembered it rather than have it sprung on him and remembering the hard way. As he allowed his thoughts to linger on it, he also realized he had already done five bets. Five of six bets; he was nearly in the clear now. He just had to hold out on these last two bets and he would be the winner, just as he had predicted. He knew he’d never succumb to Gavin’s dumb dares and bets. Still, he expected these last two bets to be Gavin’s finest work, if anyone could call it that. He expected him fully to kick it into high gear and try and sweep Michael off his feet. He swore though, whether the tasks were difficult or uncomfortable, he wouldn’t back down from him. He trailed away from his thoughts after he caught fleeting stares from said boy. He thought nothing of it for a brief second, then slowly processed the fact that these looks continued to be thrown at him.

 

“What’cha looking at?” Michael questioned, frowning suspiciously at him after catching his eyes finally. He raised one brow at him, not giving him any sort of threatening look, but rather a questioning one. Gavin played it off well though, with nothing but a nervous grin.

 

“What? Am I not allowed to look at you Michael? “Gavin crooned, earning a slightly strange look from Michael before he shook his head slightly and looked back to his monitor. He found the way he put emphasis on the last syllable of his name slightly unsettling for some reason, and not in a worried-about-what-you're-planning kind of unsettled. He inhaled slowly before letting it out and then went about trying to refocus himself on the editing he swore to himself he would do today. He simply tried to direct all his attention to the screen before him, but couldn’t help returning the small glances he would spot Gavin giving him out of his peripheral vision.

* * *

 

“Oh _Miiichaaeel!_ ” Gavin called in a sing-song tone from the small office kitchen, causing Michael to pause his work. He looked up slowly to the doorframe, knowing it would only be a matter of seconds before-

 

“Michael!” Gavin repeated, head popping in from the doorway as he grinned widely. “It’s time for your bet of the day!” He spoke, being very obvious about the bag hiding behind his back. Michael turned his chair around fully to gaze at Gavin, practically sizing him up to not seem intimidated.

 

“All right Gavin, just show me what it is.” Michael sighed, feeling weary already at the idea of what might be behind his back. It could be something totally harmless, or dreadfully terrible that he knew he’d never be able to do. In the end, Gavin pulled out a white plastic bag from a grocery store and grinned widely at him. Michael eyed it a moment before giving Gavin a questionable look.

 

“Pretty sure Geoff would agree that putting a plastic bag over my head for any amount of time voids the rules.” Michael pointed out, earning a laugh from Gavin.

 

“No, you donut! It’s what’s in the bag that matters!” Gavin assured as he reached his hand in to retrieve whatever it was. Finally, he pulled out a box that took Michael a moment to read. When he finally did though, his face fell a bit.

 

“Wax??” Michael choked as he looked to Gavin. “You want me to wax hair off my body? Like pull it from the roots intentionally??” He questioned in bafflement. This would be the first challenge that would really cause him physical pain, and for a strange purpose none the less. What would it be like having to do something like that? Come to think of it, how do girls put themselves through that so often just to have smooth, hairless skin?

 

“I mean, unless you wanna forfeit.” Gavin replied with a smirk to his tone, gazing at Michael with gleaming eyes. Michael just grabbed the box from him and sat it down on his desk. “You’re on.”

 

Gavin had never looked more excited than the moment he gripped onto Michael’s shirt and yanked it up. He frowned after a moment though, humming and moving to spider his fingers over his chest. Michael jolted a bit at the touch, heart thumping at the sudden close contact and batting his hands away.

 

“What are you doing?” He questioned with a tight frown, staying on guard from him. He knew Gavin had a pelt on his chest, but Michael wasn’t in any way as hairy as he was. He could see the thoughtful look on the others face a moment before he finally spoke up.

 

“You’re much smoother than I thought…” Gavin mused as he scanned over him slowly. He clicked his tongue as he allowed his eyes to land on his legs before he grinned again. “Guess that’ll have to do.” He moved down on his knees to push the legs of Michael’s shorts up more to expose the skin lying above his knees.

 

“You’re gonna wax my legs?” Michael questioned, feeling a bit more relieved as he felt it would be less painful than any other alternative. Gavin simply grinned as he began to open the box. “I at least hope you know what you’re doing.” He frowned.

 

“Course! I remember Griffon talking about it once.” Gavin replied, not doing much for Michael’s confidence. He only sighed and accepted it though as Gavin rubbed one of the strips to warm it.

 

“Might hurt a bit.” Gavin warned, earning a scoff from Michael.

 

“Really? It might? Yanking it out of my fucking skin? Nooo.” He spoke sarcastically, earning an amused laugh from Gavin. He jolted a bit as Gavin smoothed one of the strips onto his leg, frowning a bit at the weird feeling at this. Gavin didn’t even give him a warning before he yanked the strip off quickly, and suddenly his nerves were on fire.

 

“FUUUUCK!” Michael shouted as he leaned forward a bit, gritting his teeth hard. He hadn’t expected it to be quite _that_ painful. He soon realized he had to do the rest of this leg plus the other. He groaned weakly as he looked down at the delighted Gavin holding the hairy strip by the corner.

 

“How’d that feel?” Gavin questioned curiously.

 

“Fucking great. Do it again, please.” Michael spoke very plainly, knowing it was going to happen again anyway. Gavin could only squeak excitedly as he proceeded to warm, stick, and rip another strip. Michael had the same reaction, nearly kicking his leg out from the pain of it. He exhaled heavily as he tried to mentally prepare himself for each painful rip he knew was coming. Gavin didn’t make it any easier either with his constant squeaks of enjoyment at the others misery.

 

“That’s one leg down, Michael. Just one more!” Gavin spoke up after a grueling fifteen minutes.

 

“Oh, fucking joy!” Michael hissed at this, feeling the sting set in his leg a moment. He winced again and tried to kick out at the other as he began rubbing a disgusting oily mixture on his leg.

 

“Relax, it’s after-stuff that’ll make it sting less and make it all clean and smooth.” Gavin informed after he managed to grab his ankle to keep him from kicking him. Michael frowned at this, finding it strange that Gavin would be soothing the pain. If anything, he should leave it alone to mount the pain when he started waxing the other leg. The whole point was to make him cave, right? So, what was the logic in easing the pain?

 

“Uh… thanks, I guess.” Michael finally found the intelligence to say after staring down at him for a good minute. Gavin just cocked an eyebrow at him before slapping another strip onto his opposite leg. He only gave a rough grunt as he ripped it away, clenching his eyes tightly.

 

It proceeded like this until the point Michael was sure he would crack like an egg. As soon as he had hit his threshold of bullshit he was willing to put up with for this bet, it was over. He opened his eyes as the uncomfortable greasy mixture was being applied to his leg once more.

 

“There! You did it Michael!” Gavin praised as he grinned up at him. Michael slumped back in his chair with a relieved sigh at this, nodding his head.

 

“Don’t ever make me do something like that again.” He groaned as Gavin laughed up at him. He felt the man’s hands slide up over both his calves after a moment, and he opened his eyes again. It was a strange feeling without any hair, only having the smooth motion of Gavin’s hands running over his now silky skin. It actually felt pretty good once he stopped to think about it.

 

“You’re legs feel like, super smooth. Like a baby’s bottom.” Gavin commented with a slight grin that soon fell into a more natural and comfortable smile. His hands slid around to the front of his legs, moving to slightly poke his fingers into his rolled up pants legs. Michael was pretty confused by this point, but had no words to say to make the other stop. Was Gavin Free feeling him up at this point? Could it even really be called that, or was it some twisted admiration of his handy work? Either way, Michael didn’t like the way it made him feel. Well actually, he liked the way it made him feel, which only further made him dislike the feeling. He shouldn’t enjoy the feeling of rough hands on his smooth legs, lightly teasing the flesh. That should be something _he_ was doing with some girl, not _Gavin_ with _him_. Nothing about this situation was right at all.

 

“Uh, Gavin?” Michael finally spoke up, glancing at the clock. The guys would be back soon, he knew they would be, and this is not the kind of position he wanted to be caught in when they arrived. Gavin seemed to return to his right mind, clearing his throat as he backed off a bit. Michael admittedly missed the gentle caressing, but didn’t say a word as Gavin gathered up all the supplies and stuffed them in the now empty box.

 

“Right! Uh… I’ll just uh… you know. Go throw this stuff away…” Gavin managed after a moment, backing up and bumping into the door before reaching behind him to grope for the door knob. After locating it successfully, he quickly let himself out and closed the door behind it. Michael listened to his hasty steps as he fled away from the office, not entirely too sure what to think. He looked finally down at where the other had de-haired him and moved one hand down to feel over the skin. It didn’t elicit the same feeling as Gavin’s, but he just tried not to focus on it. He ran his hand slowly over it, seeming to contemplate how it felt under his own hands. It was a nice feeling, but also very strange and foreign as well. Men weren’t meant to wax their legs, unless they were really into metrosexual ways or whatever. Michael blinked again as he looked up, staring at the door a moment before the most fitting phrase about his feelings found its way to his brain.

 

“What the _fuck_ just happened??”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a well-known fact that Gavin enjoyed stupid, what he presumed clever bets. It was even better known that these so called ‘brilliant bets’ were ones he more enjoyed whenever Michael was included in them. And that’s how Michael found himself in a challenge of a week of bets, all to see Gavin attempt the gross new fad popular among teens. As the bets progress, however, Michael begins the challenges are becoming less and less about making him lose. While Michael attempts to be more considerate towards Gavin in hopes the bets may be more merciful, Gavin begins to make them a bit more… uncomfortable for Michael.

* * *

 

**Oftentimes winning can become an addiction, whether good or bad, to the point where you would rather lose it all before you lose at all.**

  
_\- Criss Jami_

* * *

_  
_

Michael had found throughout the rest of the day that it was hard for him to not touch his legs. At first, everyone had given him confused looks for constantly fidgeting and moving to rub his legs. Finally, they seemed to have caught on as Ray was the first to roll his chair over and touch his legs.

 

“Dude… did you wax your legs?” He questioned, amusement clear on his face and in his voice at the very thought of this. Michael had put his foot on his chair and pushed him back to his desk at this. “Holy shit you did!” Was soon following that.

 

“God, it was a fucking bet!” Michael had snapped at the question finally, causing an eruption of laughter from the group at this. Soon, the rest of the guys were inching over to attempt to feel over them.

 

“Wow, that’s hysterical.” Geoff remarked with a slight snicker, shaking his head a bit. “You sat there through both legs? Did it hurt?” He questioned. Michael looked back over his shoulder at the question, staring holes through him.

 

“Yeah Geoff, obviously I did. And no, it felt wonderful. I fucking love having my hair ripped out of my skin.” Michael replied with sarcasm dripping from his words. He was already irritated and confused by what had happened with him and Gavin and he truly did not feel like revisiting the topic at the moment. Said prick was sitting at his own desk, surprisingly not grinning and snickering with the rest of the group. If anything, he should be the one who was smuggest of them all for performing the task that had everyone laughing. However, he merely stared at his computer monitor and chewed his bottom lip with a slightly lost expression on his face. Michael wasn’t sure if he was just in his own little world once more, or if he was just as confused as Michael was at this point.

 

 

It wasn’t too many hours later that they were all beginning to call it a day and start to head out. Michael could only think about how weird it would feel to try and sleep that night with the rough blankets on his now smooth legs. He was jarred quickly from that thought process in the parking lot as Gavin jogged after him.

 

“Hey! Michael, wait!” He called, waving one hand in hopes of grabbing his attention. Michael had paused long enough for him to catch up before turning and giving him his full attention. The other looked a bit winded and was lacking that characteristic grin of his.

 

“Michael,” He spoke again, looking up after he caught his breath. “I, I really wanna talk to you.”

 

“Okay, well I’m not doing anything right now so… just tell me what’s on your mind.” Michael offered, wondering where this sudden need to converse was coming from. They had just sat in an office together for well over six hours and not once had the other mentioned the need to speak with him at any point in time. Still, by the look on Gavin’s face, it had to be something important.

 

“This…” Gavin started, trailing off as he seemed to change his mind about some unspoken words. He didn’t take too long to retry his statement. “The bet.. this, thing we’re doing…” He managed to articulate, which only made Michael frown more.

 

“Yeah Gavin, I know, the stupid shit you pestered me into doing.” Michael confirmed, raising a brow at him. He suspected Gavin would be trying to add on rules now since Michael was so close to winning, and Gavin would fear losing.

 

“No, forget about that a moment.” Gavin frowned as he waved it off with a flick of his hand. “This thing… I mean, it’s weird, yeah? The things?” He continued, seeming to believe it made perfect sense as he said it. Michael, however, just gave him a clearly befuddled look as he tried to decipher where he was going with this.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course they’re weird, you’re Gavin. The shit you do is weird.” Michael agreed, moving to cross his arms over his chest. He only hoped this wouldn’t take too long; he’d much rather be at home right now eating whatever he could find in his pantry.

 

“I don’t…like this.” Gavin finally managed to word, biting his lip again a moment. “I mean… I don’t like how…uh. This isn’t… I don’t like this Michael.” He tried to make him understand, his eyes staring into him as if to beg him to somehow interpret what he was trying to say. Unfortunately, Michael had absolutely no clue what he was getting at.

 

“Gavin, what the fuck are you trying to say?” Michael frowned now as the frustration began to get to him as well. “Are you trying to call off this thing now because you don’t want to lose? Is that it?” He questioned in accusation. “Because you can forget about that after all the-”

 

“Michael!” Gavin shouted over him to try and get his attention, successfully silencing the other in surprised shock. Gavin blinked and froze on the spot though, as if not expecting to actually regain his attention and therefore having nothing prepared to say.

 

“Look, I’ve got…issues.”

 

“ _Issues?_ ” Michael echoed as he leaned forward a bit, completely confused at what Gavin was trying to say. He saw the other flush a bit in embarrassment from his choice in words, trying to reword himself.

 

“I mean, no not issues… like, not what you’re thinking. I just…” Gavin bit his lip harder a moment before he took a step back. “Uh.. nothing, never mind. I’ll see you later!” He suddenly ended before turning and sprinting off.

 

“Wait, wha-? Gavin!” Michael called after him as soon as he wrapped his head around what the hell he had just said. He saw the other was determined to flee though, and simply let him go as he turned back to trudge to his car. He was even more confused than he had been when he had left work thanks to Gavin Free.

* * *

 

Michael had found out that night that sleeping in longer sweatpants with your legs freshly waxed was a strange feeling. He had quickly discarded them for a pair of boxers, but other than that found sleep rather quickly when he lay down. The night was a long one though, as he continued to wake during the night with restless thoughts in his mind. He couldn’t find a peaceful moment of silence in his mind that was calmed from the raging storm of his thoughts. It was by far the longest night in Austin that he had ever experienced. This caused him to find himself in another “pleasant” mood the moment he woke from his alarm. It had felt like he’d finally gotten comfortably asleep before the alarm had sung to him the song of its people. He found himself checking his phone for no apparent reason, checking to see if he had any texts. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to; he never bothered to check his phone since the only people who would text him this early would be Geoff or (more likely) Gavin. He simply shrugged it off as him acting slightly off from sleep deprivation and slowly pulled himself from his bed.

 

The rest of his morning he found himself distracted as well, which wasn’t doing a thing for his poor mood. He’d already spilled his coffee, burnt his toast, and broken one of his good mugs. At this point, he wanted to just crawl back in bed and sulk the rest of the day. Sadly though, he still had work to endure, and even worse, a podcast to sit through with Gavin and Barbra and the others.

 

His drive to work went fast, which was the only small victory he had gotten out of that morning. People practically went out of their ways to avoid Michael’s path as he walked in the door, his bad mood radiating through the room at a threatening level. This didn’t stop everyone from annoying him at this particularly bad moment though.

 

“Hey Michael.” Gavin had greeted him the moment he walked through the door, smiling and trying to pretend nothing had happened yesterday. Michael was quickly reminded of the confusing and awkward confrontation he had with the other, but didn’t show it in his face as he simply passed him without a greeting back.

 

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine today?” Geoff questioned, but decided to ease off when Michael craned his neck to direct his glare to him.

 

 

Most of the day went by just like that; Michael glaring away any company until shortly after lunch. He had found himself in a bit more of a mild mood when the day was nearly over. He was even not dreading the whole idea of the podcast and how long he would be sitting on that couch next to Gavin. He was heading over to the set when Gavin had promptly come up to him and stopped him in his path.

 

“I bet you won’t kiss me during the podcast.”

 

Michael was sure his brain went on idle for a good moment or two at the amount of shock he had went through at the sudden challenge. When he did come back, he stared at the other a moment with nothing but confusion on his face.

 

“You what?!” He hissed softly, looking around a moment as if someone would be eavesdropping on them. “Live?? While we’re recording?” He questioned as the other simply nodded his head. He looked as though he had been mentally preparing himself for this all day, and Michael could only wish the other had let him in on it so he could have as well. “Have you lost your mind??”

 

“Not at all.” Gavin simply spoke, unusually calm and serious about this. “I wa- ahm, bet you to kiss me at some point during the podcast. It has to be totally random, and you can’t make it obvious to everyone that something is gonna happen. You know, being all nervous lookin’ and squirming.” He recited as if he had practiced it a thousand times already. Michael just stared blankly at him a moment before lifting his hands and sighing.

 

“Okay. I mean, whatever. Can’t get much weirder, huh?” He questioned, knowing it was either that or lose to Gavin. The man didn’t say how long the kiss had to be, or even where it had to be. He left so many loopholes in his bet that Michael could easily make it as quick and less gay as possible. So as they sat down on the couch together, pretending they hadn’t just made a deal at all, Michael didn’t feel nervous whatsoever. He sat with Gavin, grinned at all the stupid stories and laughing at Barbra’s lame jokes.

* * *

 

“So like I said, we were just standing at the counter just waiting and-” Michael had been listening to another one of Burnie’s stories before he caught a glimpse of Gavin drinking his beer. At first, all he had on his mind was hitting the top and hopefully making it foam out everywhere, but then he saw as Gavin’s teeth came forward and lightly bit at his bottom lip. He didn’t know why it had captured his attention, but he simply stared at the slightly abused area where the other tended to gnaw when he became uneasy. He hadn’t even realized he’d picked up on that trait the other possessed until now. Come to think of it, he’d never really thought about how well formed Gavin’s lips were compared to most other men whose lips were simply flat and uninteresting.

 

“-and I just said, ‘How hard can it be to just get a fucking slice of pickle??’ But, of course-” Michael had tuned briefly back in to listen to Burnie’s story, but soon found it was pointless since he had missed a good chunk of details in it. He let his mind wander back to the firm way Gavin had approached him and how confident he spoke about doing this bet. It shouldn’t be nagging at him this much, but he just couldn’t stop his mind from teasing him and bringing him right back to those confusing thoughts. He turned back to Gavin after a moment, knowing he should just lean in and kiss his cheek and get it done with. He knew there would be dogging and an explosion in the chats, but at least it would just leave his mind after that. Hopefully.

 

“So then this dumb bitch is just staring at me like I’m speaking in fucking Portuguese-” Burnie is really moving his hands now to describe whatever strange encounter he had been explaining, but all Michael can think of is the close proximity of Gavin and how their knees slightly bumped together when one of them shifted even slightly. He turned his head to look at Gavin after a moment, who finally caught his stare and looked back to him. He raised a brow, as if silently questioning and waiting for him. Michael didn’t break the eye contact as he found himself leaning forward, but his aim was nowhere near the others cheek. Gavin was leaning forward a bit as well to meet him halfway, and Michael could vaguely hear Burnie stop his story in confusion as their lips first touched.

 

It would be cliché to say that he felt sparks fly or saw fireworks, and it was nothing like that in anyway. Rather, it was more like a hot coal sitting in his gut burning away and causing an uncomfortable and flustered feeling. Michael leaned in a bit more, moving to subconsciously curl his fingers into the others shirt to tug him in closer. Gavin didn’t seem to mind as he complied easily to keep the contact close and intimate. Michael could feel the teeth that had been worrying Gavin’s lip lightly nipping his own now, and he just gave a light groan at the slight ache it left behind. He felt one of Gavin’s arms around his shoulders to keep him pulled in close to him since they were positioned a bit awkwardly from sitting forward on the couch.

 

“Uh…uh… guys? Uh…” Burnie was trying to get their attentions, looking panicked as he glanced around the room to try and receive help from someone. Michael pulled away from Gavin as the outside world reached him, looking stung as he jolted back a bit. He panted slightly as he stared at Gavin, who gave him the same wild and clouded expression he currently wore. Michael swiped his tongue over his bottom lip a moment, feeling the small pain from the others teeth as Gavin tried to straighten his shirt out again, looking a bit conflicted as the fog lifted from his eyes.

 

“So uh… that happened…” Burnie finally spoke, trying to fill in the awkward silence that had followed their bout of passion.

 

“I guess you could say we’re _Mavin_ a good time!” Barbra chimed in, trying to defuse the situation with a bit of comical relief.

 

“Never say that again.” Was all Burnie had to say to this, but it effectively got the podcast rolling once more. Michael didn’t care about any of that though, because he had never been more confused in his entire life than he was at that moment chewing on his swollen bottom lip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a well-known fact that Gavin enjoyed stupid, what he presumed clever bets. It was even better known that these so called ‘brilliant bets’ were ones he more enjoyed whenever Michael was included in them. And that’s how Michael found himself in a challenge of a week of bets, all to see Gavin attempt the gross new fad popular among teens. As the bets progress, however, Michael begins the challenges are becoming less and less about making him lose. While Michael attempts to be more considerate towards Gavin in hopes the bets may be more merciful, Gavin begins to make them a bit more… uncomfortable for Michael.

* * *

 

**Better to fight for something than live for nothing.**

  
_\- George S. Patton_

* * *

_  
_

The first thing Michael wanted to do the second the podcast was over was dash to his car, drive home and collapse onto the first solid object that could support his weight. He couldn’t believe he had dove right in like that instead of just pecking his cheek or anything other than the course of action he had chosen. As he stood from the couch though, he felt no need to run away as he calmly walked beside Gavin, both doing their damnedest to be casual about what had happened.

 

“So uh…” Gavin started up as they walked, clearing his throat nervously. “That was uh… pretty convincing.” He commented, glancing briefly over to Michael before looking ahead again. Michael shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked along with him.

 

“Of course it was convincing, it wasn’t fake or anything.” Michael pointed out, not catching the brief smile that over took Gavin’s expression a moment.

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t. Lasted for a bit too…” Gavin casually remarked, trying to remain very nonchalant about it. Michael shrugged a bit at this as he looked to him.

 

“I told you, I’m not gonna lose to you.” Michael replied with a grin, looking up to Gavin to show the playful competitiveness. It quickly faded though as he saw the opposite expression on the others face, earning a slight feeling of unexplained guilt in his stomach. He wasn’t sure what he’d done, so he felt it would be out of place for him to apologize for anything at the moment.

 

“Right… right, the whole bet thing…yeah.” Gavin agreed with a small frown, seeming to deflate slightly from hearing this. Michael could see something briefly flash across his face before he picked up his pace. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He spoke simply as he headed off.

 

“No, Gavin wait. I-I didn’t mean…” Michael tried to explain, but Gavin was quick to dart off ahead of him. Michael thought it best not to chase him and let him take the night to try and cool off. Michael was a bit confused by how the other reacted. He understood at this point that he had somehow offended him by suggesting the kiss was nothing more than a ploy to prove him wrong. Michael had no idea things would get this out of hand when he first agreed to this week-long bet. He knew Gavin had been on an entirely different page each time he shared an excited smile or a hopeful glance at Michael, and he wanted to kick himself now for taking so long to get on the same page with him.

 

 

After driving home, he naturally tried to text the other. Normally, it would take only a minute or two before Gavin would respond. Unsurprisingly, that wasn’t the case tonight. Michael had tried to not sound creepy and desperate by sending too many texts, but found himself trying to get a hold of him every twenty minutes or so without an answer. It was unlike Gavin to totally blow him off like that, and somehow it made him feel even more worried. He had finally resorted to calling him, again not shocked when he was sent to voicemail. So, his only option was to leave one and hope Gavin didn’t just directly delete it.

 

“Hey uh… It’s Michael. I’m sure you probably knew that though since I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all night… Look, I know what I said... back there sounded really stupid and selfish. Like I really didn’t care about anything but this stupid bet but, it isn’t that Gavin. Please, just understand that… you mean more to me than this goddamn bet. I mean it, really I do and…just, I hope you understand. And I hope you’re actually listening to this too. Call me back or text me, anything…” He hung up after that, sighing heavily. He knew the chances of the other listening to the voicemail were slim, but it was the best that he could manage right now with the other ignoring him. He wanted to find the will to get angry at Gavin, to be annoyed with him for blowing this out of proportion, but he couldn’t. Worst of all, he felt all the blame was on his shoulders and that did not make him feel any better.

* * *

 

Michael had found sleeping to be even less possible than any other night that week. He had tossed and turned and kept himself awake with thoughts of how terrible of a person he was. He knew better than to try and call Gavin again though, so not to look like he was terribly creepy. He found himself awake well before his alarm went off; turning it off before it even had the chance to blare its shrill cry. He immediately grabbed his phone and checked it. He was hoping for a missed call, a text, a voicemail, anything at this point. He was a bit more concerned when he saw the other hadn’t returned any of his calls or texts. He couldn’t believe he had screwed up this badly and made the other think what had happened was only done begrudgingly because of the bet. He didn’t even have to pause his train of thought to comprehend that he actually believed it to be more than that, and simply rolled with it. He skipped breakfast and threw on the first thing he pulled out of his closet. He snatched his keys from his table and jogged out of his front door down to his car. He knew it was rather early, but he had a feeling he would need all day to try and convince Gavin to even listen to him.

 

Michael found himself at work before most of the others, ignoring the odd stares from the people who were always there at an early hour. No one questioned him though, and they simply let him go off to wait in the office for the rest of the achievement hunters to show up. More specifically, he was only concerned with waiting for Gavin to show up. When the time started to roll around for the rest of the members to arrive, Michael would offer distracted waves or a nod of his head in greeting to them. He was only interested when he saw Geoff arrive, and Gavin right behind him as always.

 

“We need to talk.” Michael immediately began, knowing Gavin would simply try to ignore him. He was correct too as Gavin simply dodged around him with a slight frown.

 

“No we don’t.” Gavin assured him as he went to sit at his desk. Michael yanked the chair away though as the man reached to pull it out, making him sigh and look back to him. “Michael, let’s not do this.”

 

“Oh we’re doing this, and you’re gonna fucking talk to me right now.” Michael replied firmly to this, knowing already the entire office was focused directly onto them.  “I know you got my texts and calls last night.” He frowned, seeing the man shrug in response to that.

 

“Doesn’t matter. I went to bed and I didn’t want to talk.” Gavin excused himself, trying to remain calm though Michael could still see the hurt in his expression. “There’s nothing abnormal about that.” He assured him, while Michael quickly got into his space with a faint glare.

 

“Gavin, you took what I said out of context and… yeah, it did sound bad how I said it, but it’s not what I meant!” Michael tried to reason, just jumping straight to the point since he wasn’t listening to him. Gavin merely shrugged once more at this, which really got Michael’s blood boiling.

 

“I don’t have the slightest clue what you mean.” He claimed, and Michael lost it at that point. He found himself shoving Gavin back against his desk, knowing the edges of it must be causing the British man some amount of pain. He glared harder at him, determined to beat reason into his thick skull.

 

“Don’t give me that shit! You know exactly what I’m talking about and you’re going to listen to me!” Michael shouted firmly, tightening his grip on his shoulders to keep his attention.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about Michael!” Gavin finally shouted back with him, though his voice was significantly quieter than the loud mouthed man in front of him. “You made it very clear to me last night!”

 

“I fucked up Gavin, why can’t you accept that??”

 

“You meant exactly what you said!” Gavin accused, trying to work his way out from Michael’s hold without further digging the sharp edge of the wooden desk into his back. Michael gripped his shoulders tighter at this to try and steady him.

 

“I didn’t though! I didn’t mean it like that! It wasn’t just for the stupid bet!” Michael kept on his path of trying to convince the other. Gavin narrowed his eyes a bit, as if he were accepting a challenge for the other.

 

“Really now?” Gavin spoke with doubt laced all through his voice. “So if I said that I bet you wouldn’t kiss Ray-”

 

“Wait, what??” Ray choked as he looked to the both of them quickly. Gavin chose to ignore this though as he kept speaking.

 

“You wouldn’t do it?” Gavin challenged, scanning over Michael’s face.

 

“No! I wouldn’t!” Michael replied to this, frowning in frustration at this. Gavin managed to push Michael back enough so he could stand up straight once more.

 

“You have to Michael! I said it, so if you don’t do it, you lose!” Gavin pointed out, looking at the frustrated gamer. “If you don’t do it-”

 

“Gavin, _fuck_ the bet!” Michael yelled over him finally, breaking him off his angry claim and causing the room to fall silent. Gavin stared at him a moment, trying to read over his expression as he stood before him.

 

“You... you don’t really mean that. You’re only saying that because-” Gavin claimed, but was quickly silenced as Michael stepped forward and slapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“I swear, if you don’t shut your goddamn _gob_ I’m going to punch you in it.” Michael promised as he kept his eyes locked with his. “Gavin, I’m done with this bet. I don’t care about it anymore if it means that this is what’s gonna come out of it. All right? I refuse, I’m done. I’m not kissing Ray, because I don’t _want_ to kiss Ray. Gavin, if there was ever a thing in this bet I was uncomfortable with so much that I would call it off, I would have said so the moment it happened. And now I am.”  

 

“Mhp, Miphl.” Michael could feel the slight vibrations of his voice and hear the muffled speak he was trying to make.

 

“Gavin shut the hell up for once.” Michael sighed as he watched him. “I don’t want to have to share anything like… what we did, what we _do_ , with anyone else. Your annoying sounds, the stupid way your face lights up when you win something, even the ridiculous way you talk… I don’t want anyone else to make you that happy if it isn’t me. Maybe that’s selfish, but I just want you to myself, and I never want to feel as fucking guilty as I did last night because of something stupid I’ve done.” He finished, giving him a weak smile. Silence followed his words as he watched the expression on Gavin’s face. “Now, you promise not to start bitching and moaning again?” He questioned, pulling his hand away when the other nodded.

 

He hadn’t been lying at least.

 

Gavin had only smiled at him and pulled him in close to kiss him once more. Michael was a bit shocked at the impulsive action right there in front of the rest of the guys, but tossed the care away as he rested his hands on his shoulders to return the kiss. It was different than the one they had shared the previous night. It was slower, more personal and caring, as if each were trying to convey what the other meant to them.

 

“Well, this got surprisingly gay.” Ray finally broke the silence, making Michael smile a bit into the kiss before pulling away. He leaned his head forward and lightly pressed his forehead against Gavin’s, returning the grin the other gave him.

 

“I’m just glad we stopped this whole fucking bet thing before it got out of hand.” Michael sighed softly.

 

Gavin could only grin wider at this.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a well-known fact that Gavin enjoyed stupid, what he presumed clever bets. It was even better known that these so called ‘brilliant bets’ were ones he more enjoyed whenever Michael was included in them. And that’s how Michael found himself in a challenge of a week of bets, all to see Gavin attempt the gross new fad popular among teens. As the bets progress, however, Michael begins the challenges are becoming less and less about making him lose. While Michael attempts to be more considerate towards Gavin in hopes the bets may be more merciful, Gavin begins to make them a bit more… uncomfortable for Michael.

* * *

 

**Nothing can come of nothing.**

  
_\- William Shakespeare_

* * *

_  
_

It was only a couple of days later that Michael found himself disturbed from his sleep once more by his phone. He groaned as he recognized the familiar ringtone, half asleep as he groped around on the nightstand for it. He finally managed to locate it and brought it to his ear as he answered the call.

 

“Ngh..? Hello? What?” He questioned drowsily, half yawning as he spoke into the phone. He already knew who this person was, but was waiting to hear his voice first.

 

“Michael!” The familiar voice chirped brightly on the other line, bringing a lazy smile to Michael’s face as he closed his eyes again. “Come on you pleb, you knew you’d have to get up this early!” He could practically hear the pout in the others voice.

 

“I’m up, you sadistic bitch. Why did we have to make it so early? It’s not even a work day and I have to go in to the office…” Michael groaned, wanting to roll back over and fall straight back to sleep. This was the last thing he wanted to do today, but he knew Gavin would just keep bugging him if he didn’t.

 

“Oh, come on now, love. You’re not even gonna be in the office. Just out in the parking lot, and it’ll only take ten minutes if you don’t faff about.” Gavin pointed out, making Michael chuckle slightly.

 

“I know, I know. You’re a prick for this too, have I told you that yet?” Michael questioned, though he knew very well he had, about ten times to be exact.

 

“Yes love, you’ve told me.” He heard the other confirm in the other side of the phone.

 

“Well you’re a prick.” Michael reminded, earning a slight laugh from his partner.

 

“Whatever, just be here in an hour, or I’ll call you again and I’ll be seriously minged off if you’re still in bed!” Gavin informed as Michael sat up in his bed to stretch.

 

“I’m up, I’m up. I’ll be there in an hour.” He promised, half tempted to hang up on him just so he would call back and squawk at him in retaliation. He knew that today wasn’t the day for that though, and he was just ready to get this over with.

 

“You better be. See you soon Michael!” Michael could hear the smirk in his voice before he hung up. He groaned to himself as he forced himself to stand up from bed and stretch his stiffened muscles. He made an annoyed sound when he pulled a pair of jeans on, the stubble on his legs scraping against it and making the fabric feel strange against it. He hated Gavin for that stupid waxing bet, and he only hoped all the hair would grow back soon. Still, despite all the stupid trials he had gone through, it did nothing to harm his and Gavin’s relationship. In fact, it was because of the stupid thing that they were even together now. He grinned faintly to himself as he thought back on it, shaking his head a bit as he sluggishly proceeded to ready himself. He knew it was going to be a long morning full of discomfort, and probably gagging.

* * *

 

Michael had taken his sweet time getting to the office building, but made sure it was no more than an hour like he had promised the other. He could see his face light up when he got out of his car, the rest of the guys hanging around too with cameras and phones out. Gavin met Michael as he joined the group, leaning forward to offer him a light peck. Michael held his hand up though and blocked his attempt with ease.

 

“Nu uh, none of that until after this bullshit is done.” Michael replied, briefly enjoying the heavy pout that settled on the other’s face. He looked around, seeing the smirks of the other guys. He shook his head as he moved to the center, like a piece of prey surrounded by predators. He scrubbed his hands over his face a moment with a groan before looking up again just in time for most of the cameras to start.

 

“Hey everyone! This is Geoff here from Rooster Teeth here with Michael Jones!” Geoff spoke as he moved to the center with Michael and slung an arm around his shoulders. “And as everyone knows, he and Gavin have been competing in a week long bet against each other. And, what happened Michael?” He questioned, looking to the red head.

 

“I wouldn’t do the last bet…” Michael muttered, glaring off at Gavin a moment. He had thought they had come to an agreement that day that the bet meant nothing and they would call it off. Gavin had sprung it on him though yesterday morning at the office that he had technically lost and would have to serve the punishment.

 

“The last fucking bet! And you refused to do it! So now, you have to pay up.” Geoff commented, digging in his pocket a moment and pulling out a wrapper from his pocket. He grinned down at Michael as he displayed it first to the camera, then to the gamer. “This is an extra-large condom that we bought in one of those vending machines at a truck stop.” He explained.

 

“Oh geeze, glad you went out of your way to make it as much of a choking hazard as possible.” Michael remarked with heavy sarcasm, taking the wrapper from him and staring down at it with nothing but hatred in his expression. “You all fucking suck.” He informed after he looked up once more.

 

“Don’t worry Michael, we know that it might be a little hard to get in, so we’ve provided you with some lubrication!” Geoff informed as he handed it off to him. Michael had only glared him down at this, knowing it was his attempt to make the situation humorous. All he could think about though was slugging him in the stomach.

 

“So what all do I have to do?” Michael sighed, wanting to do it right the first time so he wouldn’t have to attempt it again. He noticed Gavin standing a bit further off from the rest of the group, and could only assume it was from fear of Michael lunging at him and beating him or from the inevitable gagging he would be doing from the disgusting task. Idiot.

 

“I’m so glad you asked, Michael.” Geoff grinned as he looked to the camera again. “All Michael has to do is take this condom out from its package, stretch it out and proceed to snort it up into his sinuses.” He explained. “But wait! For all of your saying that this is impossible and that he’ll choke to death, don’t worry. As soon as he snorts it up, he just has to reach in and pull it back out through his mouth.” Geoff finished, smirking himself at the disgusted looks that the small crowd there shared with each other.

 

“That’s gross.” Ray commented from the crowd, once more pointing out the obvious.

 

“Thank you Ray! So, without any further delays, I present to you Michael Rage Quit Jones doing the condom snorting challenge!” Geoff announced, looking over his shoulder a moment with a frown. “Really? This can be called a challenge?” He questioned before moving away to let the other have his space to “work.” Michael groaned as he tore open the package of the condom, pulling it out of the foil covering and slowly stretching it out.

 

“This… might be the most disgusting thing I’ll ever do.” Michael commented as he looked down at the condom.

 

“You mean besides Gavin?” Ryan called out, earning quite a few laughs and a faint glare from Michael. He chose not to comment on it though as he uncapped the small tube of lube he was provided with. He lifted it up a bit as he poured it on the latex protection, making a small sound as he rubbed it a bit to spread it out.

 

“All right Michael, on the count of three!” Geoff spoke, watching as Michael brought it up to position it just above his mouth. He glanced over at Gavin, who was grinning like a madman and bouncing on his toes a bit in anticipation. Again, fucking sadist.

 

“One… two… three, gooo!” Geoff called after counting down. Michael squeezed his eyes closed tightly as he just forced himself to snort it up. It was in its own way better, and worse than the wasabi. It didn’t burn as badly, but it was the most disgusting feeling and was quickly blocking his airway and making him gag. He moved a hand shakily into his mouth and managed to grip the edge of it with two fingers and begin to slowly pull it out.

 

“Oh my God, that’s the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!” Geoff shouted as he watched Michael gag helplessly as he pulled it out, eyes watering and fluttering as he tried not to vomit. He finally managed to pull it all the way out, holding it out in front of him to show he had done it.

 

“I will never, ever do another challenge again.” Michael declared after gagging a few more times. He blinked away the tears after a moment and locked eyes with Gavin, who looked like he was just now recovering. His eyes went wide though as he recognized the smirk on Michael’s face.

 

“Hey Gavin, look how gross this is!” Michael spoke up, dangling it further in front of him. Gavin made a distressed sound as he backed up more, knowing Michael would try to throw it at him or chase him.

 

“Michael no, please!” He begged as Michael came running after him, trying to toss the latex covering onto him. The rest of the guys simply doubled over with laughter, not lifting a finger to attempt to help them. Michael finally just smirked and threw it away, holding his hands up to show they were empty.

 

“Okay Gavin, it’s gone, I promise.” Michael assured as the other turned to look at him. He glared playfully at Michael and smacked his shoulder a few times.

 

“Don’t do that you dumb stupid idiot!” He complained with each hit. Michael just laughed and batted his hand away with ease.

 

“It was nearly impossible for me not to do it. But hey, at least I didn’t actually throw it on you.” Michael pointed out, grinning as he rested his hands over his shoulders. “I should get a few points for that, right? That’s worth something.” He tried to convince. Gavin had simply shaken his head and pressed his forehead to the others with a grin.

 

“That is worth absolutely nothing, Michael. You’re just lucky you’re all the something I need.” He grinned, earning a snicker from the other.

 

“That’s incredibly lame.” He remarked before leaning in to share a tender kiss with the other, a smile still on both of their faces as they stood there. They couldn’t care less if the others decided to record that as well, because frankly, it didn’t matter anymore.

 

So, it was very well-known that Gavin loved dishing out ridiculous, torturous bets with all of his sadistic heart. It was even better known, however, that he enjoyed them much more with his hot-tempered boyfriend Michael. And it was even greater known that he had grown to love him even more than his beloved dares.


End file.
